the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Su Mucheng/History
History As an orphan, she was raised by her brother, Su Muqiu. After an unnamed event, they had to survive outside the orphanage. Though they weren't rich, with her brother's talent in gaming, they lived a peaceful life.Chapter 616 Around the time Glory first opened, the siblings met Ye Xiu. As he and Su Muqiu played together, Su Mucheng would watch them fondly.Manhua Chapter 38.3However, her brother died when he was only 18.She would later enter the Alliance with Dancing Rain, the character he originally signed onto Excellent Era with. Plot Volume 1: Banished Battle God Su Mucheng accompanies Ye Xiu to the Excellent Era conference room, where she meets the club manager, her teammates, and Sun Xiang. Mucheng argues against Ye Xiu's contract cancellation to no effect. Mucheng's worst fears become reality when Ye Xiu signs the papers to retire as a condition for his contract cancellation. She accompanies him to the exit.Chapter 1 Ye Xiu promises her, “I’ll rest a year and then come back.” Mucheng cries and watches Ye Xiu walk away.Chapter 2 Volume 2: Beginnings of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella In the 301 Degrees vs. Excellent Era match, Su Mucheng's Dancing Rain duels against Gao Jie's Stellar Sword for the first round of the Individual Challenge.Chapter 88 Mucheng ignores Gao Jie's implied insult against her being a girl. Mucheng's Dancing Rain scouts a small area and chooses a high ground to overlook the area.Chapter 89 She leaves footprints as a trap for Gao Jie. Mucheng uses Aerial Fire to move and fires an Anti-Tank Missile at Stellar Sword. She fires a (FIM-92) Stinger, a Heat-Seeking Missile, and the Launcher's Ultimate Skill, Satellite Beam, to reduce Stellar Sword's health by one-third.Chapter 90 Mucheng is able to use Dancing Rain's long-range advantage to suppress Gao Jie's Stellar Sword. Dancing Rain kills Stellar Sword with an Anti-Tank Missile.Chapter 91 In the Team Challenge, Su Mucheng's Dancing Rain is isolated from her team by Yang Cong's Scene Killer. Mucheng attempts to maintain distance from Yang Cong.Chapter 93 After a lengthy retreat, Dancing Rain dies to Scene Killer.Chapter 94 Mucheng and her teammates lose the Team Challenge. Excellent Era loses to 301 Degrees, 3-7.Chapter 95 Su Mucheng picks up a phone call from Ye Xiu and asks where he is calling from.Chapter 99 She learns that Ye Xiu is working on the night shift at the Happy Internet Cafe. She learns that Ye Xiu is leveling up Lord Grim and agrees to help Ye Xiu on the 10th Server. Mucheng's mood improves after hearing from Ye Xiu. She plays Glory in order to support Ye Xiu and not for the fame. Mucheng receives a phone call from her agent. Mucheng tells her agent that she will not attempt to transfer out of Excellent Era. Mucheng puts on a disguise and goes out to a newspaper stand to buy a Glory account card. She is amazed that Ye Xiu notices her under the disguise. Mucheng returns to her room and starts up Glory with her new account. She finds Lord Grim and is shocked to learn someone else is playing on Ye Xiu's account. She chats with Ye Xiu about her account name, Cleansing Mist, which surprised Ye Xiu. Mucheng learns from Ye Xiu that the earlier user of Lord Grim, Tang Rou, possesses great mechanical skill and fast hand speed. Mucheng starts to level her Cleansing Mist account.Chapter 100 Su Mucheng levels quickly. She learns from Ye Xiu, who is leveling up Soft Mist, that Tang Rou does not know much about the professional Glory scene. Hearing for Ye Xiu, Mucheng laughs when Liu Hao lost face the night before when Tang Rou fails to recognize him. At noon, Mucheng's Cleansing Mist levels up to 13. She goes offline for lunch while Ye Xiu goes to sleep. At nighttime, Mucheng levels up with Ye Xiu's Lord Grim in order to speed up Cleansing Mist's progress.Chapter 101 Mucheng's Cleansing Mist joins the guild, Tyrannical Ambition, for the record clear attempt of Frost Forest. In the first attempt, Mucheng acts as the primary player to pull the monsters because Launchers have the longest range in Glory. As MTs and DPSers, Ye Xiu, Tang Rou, and Bao Rongxing take the aggro of the monsters from Mucheng while Crowd Lover deals large AoE damage. Mucheng is the linchpin for the One Wave Push tactic.Chapter 102 Su Mucheng explains to Tang Rou that their level 25 weapons allows the party to output more damage and to reach their full potential.Chapter 103 Mucheng executes Delivery Gun with the BBQ skill on the Goblin Patrol Guard. Mucheng is told by Ye Xiu to never use Delivery Gun, which will expose her identity to Crowd Lover and Tyrannical Ambition. The scandal of an Excellent Era player helping Tyranny's main guild would be massive.Chapter 104 Mucheng smiles when the party breaks the previous Frost Forest clear record with a time of 13 minutes, 5 seconds, and 47 milliseconds.Chapter 105 After leveling with the party, Mucheng logs off to rest.Chapter 107 Su Mucheng is invited by Ye Xiu to join Seven Fields, Sleeping Moon, and Tang Rou's Soft Mist to break Tyrannical Ambition's Boneyard record clear time of 25 minutes, 14 seconds, and 32 milliseconds.Chapter 110 Mucheng and the party unexpectedly run into the Hidden Boss, Vampire Knight Logue. Mucheng follows Ye Xiu's order for her to help Tang Rou. Mucheng adjusts her attacking tempo to match Tang Rou before Mucheng takes over the tempo on accident, which annoys Tang Rou. With Ye Xiu salvaging the situation, Mucheng explains that Tang Rou should learn the methods of coordinating with her teammates. Mucheng's Cleansing Mist fires an Anti-Tank Missile to initiate the attack on Vampire Knight Logue.Chapter 111 Su Mucheng watches Tang Rou's Soft Mist get marked for life steal by Vampire Knight Logue's bats. Mucheng and Ye Xiu salvage the situation by fighting the Hidden Boss. Mucheng and Ye Xiu knock the Hidden Boss away to prevent the Hidden Boss from marking a player to life steal from, which is a legendary solution.Chapter 112 Cleansing Mist, Lord Grim, and Soft Mist kill Vampire Knight Logue, which rewards a Purple Shield and a Purple Cloak. Due to Tang Rou's insistence, they roll for the Purple Cloak, and Ye Xiu wins. In the next two dungeon runs, Mucheng and the party fail Boneyard to break the record clear time due to mistakes from Seven Fields and Sleeping Moon. On the fourth and final attempt at Boneyard, Mucheng and the party break Tyrannical Ambition's record with a clear time of 23 minutes, 54 seconds, and 71 milliseconds.Chapter 113 Su Mucheng joins Ye Xiu, Tang Rou, Bao Rongxing, and Liu Hao for a Boneyard dungeon run to experiment on Ye Xiu's new strategy.Chapter 115 Mucheng initially doubts Ye Xiu's strategy. When she sees Ye Xiu trap one monster in a stone wall's crack with three monster corpses, Mucheng realizes that the saved time adds up.Chapter 116 When the party finishes training, Mucheng logs off.Chapter 117 In the first attempt for the Boneyard record clear time, Su Mucheng plays well without any large mistakes. For the Blue Brook Guild, Mucheng and the party set the new Boneyard record clear at 17 minutes, 22 seconds, and 17 milliseconds.Chapter 118 After Excellent Dynasty breaks the last Boneyard record with a time of 16 minutes, 56 seconds, and 78 milliseconds, Mucheng joins Ye Xiu to practice with Huang Shaotian. Mucheng is annoyed by the constant talking from Huang Shaotian, who learns the new Boneyard strategy.Chapter 121 After one practice run, Mucheng and the party set the new Boneyard record clear time of 16 minutes, 24 seconds, and 67 milliseconds. When Mucheng walks through the Excellent Era hall, she greets and sarcastically thanks Liu Hao for his help as Hateful Sword.Chapter 122 When Liu Hao shouts at her, Mucheng coldly stares down the angry Liu Hao, who retreats. Mucheng walks off.Chapter 123 References